Cherry love Blooms part 1
by Gojyo Sanzo Lovely90
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei confessed his love to Renji Abarai. After having sex w/o consent Last night,leaving Renji surprised and speechless. Will Renji tell Hisagi how he feel? Renjix Hisagi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Abarai Renji x Hisagi Shuuhei

Prologue: Cherry love blooms ( part 1)

The cherry blossoms blooms so beautifully when summer season is comes around. The warm wind breezing against Renji's skin, and hearing the cool ocean waves crash.

Renji was relaxing on the beach in his bath suit wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had a depressed look on his face. Renji looked up in the sky and was thinking about Hisagi, after their fight the had last night.

He sat up feeling regret of not telling Hisagi how he felt about him. Renji couldn't stop thinking about him. Hisagi confessed his love to Renji in last night. But Renji had so much pride that he couldn't bring himself to tell he also loved him.

Renji sighed. " Hisagi probably still mad at me for not saying anything to him. His probably at home already, maybe I should go and talk to him. but I am too scared to."

He grabbed his towel and his things. He went to the bathroom to change out of his bath suit an into his casual cloths. When Renji was about to get ready to leave the beachside,

he notice his phone was blinking he had a message waiting.

It was from Ichigo. Ichigo wanted to invited him out for drinks at the club tonight at 9:30pm, Rukia and the others are coming as well.

He frowned. Once Ichigo said Rukia is coming for drinks too, she would want to know about Hisagi and him. Also wanting to know Renji confessed his love to him already and if they did it or not. Since she knows we lived together.

Renji sighed again. He might as well go for drinks and have fun, if he doesn't Rukia is going to find him and torment the shit out of him. Renji isn't the type of soul reaper to turned down alcohol anyway.

He smirked. "Oh---what the hell one drink wouldn't hurt with the gang around, and maybe it could help to make me forget about Hisagi." Sadden Renji.

Renji left out the men's bathroom, and head to the mall to pick something more hip, cool, laidback kind of way to his personally.

Renji spotted this new outfit in Metro style store it was a rich dark blue with designs on them. His was also eyeing a new pair of jeans with designs on them too. He went into the changing room, to try them on. Clothes made him look stunning. He bought the clothes right way for tonight.

Renji walked out of the mall, and looked the sun was setting. It was close to getting dark. Renji wanted to hurry up and get home to change into his new gear, but was afraid to go home.

He grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket, to call Urahara Kisuke to tell him his coming over. Since Kisuke and his bodyguard is going too, why should we go to together.

He rushed over to Urahara house to get ready. Kisuke saw Renji heading toward him, he smiled at Abarai.

"Renji what took you so long, where is lover boy at?" Joked Urahara. Renji glared at Urahara.

"Hey--hey I was just pulling your chain, I'm guessing you didn't confess your love to Hisagi yet huh?" "*Sigh* don't worry about it you make it up to him later. Lets meet up with Ichigo and the others." " They're waiting for us at the bar club over at this new place." smirked Urahara.

Renji nodded. "Yea , we should go meet up with them, after I change into these clothes."

Night fall arrived. Renji, Urahara and his bodyguard saw Ichigo and the others were already at the bar club. Renji could hear the music outside club. "Renji nice gear it looks great on you where did you get it." smiled Orihime.

"You went shopping again, didn't you Renji?" questioned Rukia.

"Yeah so--I can't look good when I go out" answered Renji.

"Hey about we stop talking about clothes, and start partying in the club." Excited Yoruichi.

Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Soi-phong shoulders, walking in the club. Orihime grabbed Ishida arm pulling him to follow her. Renji follow behind Ichigo and Urahara.

Everyone in the club were have fun, mingling, drinking, dancing to the techno beat. The club had everything their for you, it was jamming. Renji eyes light up, a smile came his face. He head over to bar to order a drink.

Renji looked around the room, seeing everyone having fun his friends enjoy the night life. He smiled. He noticed someone was head right toward direction. Renji could make out what who was from far away, when the figure got close to him. Renji was shocked, his eyes began to widen.

"Abarai, It's me Hisagi we need to talk. I know you feel the same---I know you love me too. Just admitted!" Cried Hisagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**(**** means sex action) (~~~~~means flash back)**

**Cherry love blooms ( part 2)**

**Everyone around the bar heard them, their eyes turned towards the couple. Renji tilted his head down, avoid making eye contact with Hisagi. Renji face turn beat red, he could hear people whispering and giggling about them in the background. **

**Hisagi was trying to get Abarai to talk to him again, he was even trying to get Abarai to answer him. "Abarai---Please talk to me, we weren't always like this y'know. When we just talked and laughed all the time together--At least look at me when--." Paused Hisagi.**

**Renji didn't say anything he couldn't even look at Shuuhei in the eyes. Hisagi notice Abarai body started to shake uncontrollable. **

**Hisagi place his hand on top of Renji. "Abarai your sha---" Hisagi was interrupted when Renji fist came flying at his face, he fall backward bumping into a couple. A woman shouted at him "Hey watch it!". Hisagi saw Renji pushed a few people out of the way and rush straight for the exit. **

**Shuuhei shouted across the room "Abarai! Wait Please Stop!". He got up and ran after him.**

"**Hey, wasn't that Hisagi Shuuhei running over by the exit just now!?" pointed Orihime.**

"**Hey!, your right Orihime that is Hisagi, but why he leave so soon?" Ichigo surprised.**

**Rukia shouted " What is Hisagi doing here, Knowing the stress that Renji is going through right!?"**

**Urahara Answered "Because…I invited him here. I think Abarai and Hisagi needs to settle this out together. Don't you think, Rukia?"**

**Rukia lower her eyes and took a deep breathe in " I guess your right, Urahara". **

**Ukitake Juushiro patted Rukia shoulders. " Don't worry about them Rukia. Those two just need, to work things out and stop being in denial, that all" Smiled Ukitake.**

**Rukia smiled back at Ukitake. Urahara and Yoruichi were shouting and laughing loud. Everyone know what's going on with Hisagi and Abarai, expect Ichigo. **


	3. Chapter 3

(**** means sex action) (~~~Means flashback)

* * *

Cherry Love Blooms (part 3)

"Abarai please stop, talk to me!" shouted Hisagi. Renji ignored him. "Abarai!" Hisagi was running on short breathe, trying to catch up to Renji.

He grabbed Renji from the back and press his body against the wall. Renji turned face towards him. Renji swung his hand at him. Hisagi grabbed both his arms, he noticed Renji tried to struggle from his grip. "Get off me!, I hate you!" cried Renji.

Hisagi saw tears came down from Renji face. "Abarai look at me". Renji looked up. Hisagi kissed him, Abarai eyes widen.

Hisagi could hear Abarai moan. He slowly release Abarai arms, he slowly slide his hands down Abarai body. Abarai closed his eyes, his heart was beating faster, and his body begin to heat up from Shuuhei every kiss. Hisagi pulled away from him.

" Abarai let's go home, its starting to rain" said Hisagi. Abarai slowly open his eyes, he still wanted more of Hisagi, he wanted him to kiss again. Renji tilt his head back. "Sure, let's" calmed Renji. As he close his eyes again, and let the rain splash his onto face.

(flashback)

~~~The night before Their Love Blooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining heavily with strong thunder storms crashing outside, coming in with strong winds blowing against the windows.

Renji was laying on his bed tossing and turning his on sheets. He sighed. "This sucks I can't even sleep through this storm" Irritated Renji.

Renji sat himself up, he place his hands on his face. When he noticed the light was on in the living room. He got up from the bed, wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and boxer shorts. Renji walked out his room and over to the living room. He saw Hisagi sitting near the table on the floor with two packs of twelve packs of beer next him.

"Hey, I guess you couldn't get any sleep either, huh?" Restless Renji. Hisagi turned his head at Abarai.

"Uh-um. Yeah I guess you can say that" blushed Shuuhei. Renji stretched his arms over his head.

" I wonder if the rain and thunderstorms would end?" questioned Renji.

" Well, the weather channel said its going to rain like this for 4 days on and off" answered Shuuhei.

Renji sulked. " Mind if I join you, Hisagi?"

Shuuhei nodded. He offered Abarai a beer to drink. Renji accepted his offer, and sat next to him.

Shuuhei smiled with delight.

-3 hours later-

Renji and Shuuhei were drunk they were already on the second the pack of beer. While drunk they talked about nonsense topics, jokes, work, friends, women, and relationships.

" Hisagi remember a couple of months ago girls would ask for your number, even send you love letters" laughed Renji.

Shuuhei replied. " yea I remember they were annoying, all they did was squeaky, and took pictures of me. I think one of them glom me when I wasn't looking?"

Abarai raised his eyebrows. " Oh!"

"What--something wrong?" calmed Hisagi.

"Oh! Nothing! Really just thinking---" Blushed Renji. Abarai been having weird fantasies about Hisagi a lot for the past couple weeks.

Hisagi rubbed his leg to his pelvis. His heart rate beated faster, he breathed heavily.

* * *

He grabbed Abarai pushing back pinning to the floor. He begin kissing Abarai all over his body passionately. Abarai was shocked, he never seen this side of Hisagi like this before.

"RELEASE ME!! HISAGI!!!" squealed Renji. Abarai tried to break free from Hisagi grasp, but he couldn't. A moan escaped Abarai breathe.

A smirk came a upon Hisagi face. He dazed into Abarai eyes with heated passion, Shuuhei gave him kiss on lips. He whispered into his ear "I love you, Renji. I want to make love to you."

"Wh--what!" Shocked Renji.

Before Renji could pull a fast one on Hisagi. Shuuhei quickly flipped Renji body onto his stomach, he reach for his belt, and trussed his hands together. After he was finish tying him, he slithered his hand underneath his jeans, and begin undressing him.

Renji breathed heavily. Shuuhei slowly took off his shirt and jeans. He lean over him, kissing his neck, shoulders, and back. Renji could feel the heat from his mouth, as each of his kiss intense even more. He open his eyes slightly and realized Shuuhei went into his room, and came out surprised him with baby oil in his hand. Renji had a worried look on his face.

Shuuhei smiled. He poured some oil onto his hand, he inserted his indexed finger in his anal first. He then inserted his middle finger in a second later. Renji moan slightly.

Renji bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his moans. But his moans grew louder, with every sensuality thrust. Shuuhei pulled his fingers out. Renji thought he was finish with him, until Shuuhei pull out his long thick dick with precum.

Abarai was eyes widen, it was his seeing how big Hisagi is. "Abarai--" quietly Shuuhei. Renji look at Hisagi in the eyes when he call him. "I you to need to relax, when I go inside you, ok" calmed Shuuhei.

He inserted his dick into Renji anal. Renji grit his teeth, when Shuuhei slide his dick in him fucking him from the back was painfully. After Shuuhei was thrusting into him gracefully. Until Renji accidentally squeezed his muscles while Hisagi inside him.

Shuuhei grunted " You did that on purposes---" He thrust himself into Renji deeper. Abarai grasped. Both of them heated passion sweat dripping from their bodies. Shuuhei took in one more deep thrust, and released flow of warm cum. He pulled out of Abarai, he rolled over next to Abarai, catching his breath.

Abarai body was trembling with chills, without the warm felt of Hisagi body keeping him warm. "Oh--I'm sorry, here let me" sincere Hisagi.

Abarai didn't understand why apologies after what he or what we just now. Hisagi remove the belt from his wrist, then turn Renji over to face him. He started stroking

Abarai dick and his balls harder, he let out yelp and came onto Hisagi hands. Shuuhei smiled, he licked Abarai cum from his hands. Abarai blushed.

Shuuhei kiss Abarai on the forehead, cheek, and lips. "I love you so much, I want us to be together"

"Don't say that" whispered Renji.

Shuuhei still kept repeating I love you, and kissing him. SMACK!!! Hisagi came to a shock.

" I SAID DON'T SAY THAT!" Cried Renji. Tears came running down on his face, he grabbed his clothes in a hurry, and flee to Urahara place.

Shuuhei haven't heard from him in while, and won't answer his calls.

(end of flashback)

They arrived home, their clothes drenched from the rain. They walk in the living room, Shuuhei flip on the light switch. He saw Renji remove his drenched clothes from his body. Shuuhei walk up to Renji form behind, he warped his arms around Renji waist, and whispered in his ear "Do you love me---Renji?"

Renji smiled. "Yes, I do love you and I want us to be happy together--- now take off those wet clothes, before you catch a cold"

Shuuhei chuckled and kiss Renji on the cheek. after he remove clothes, Shuuhei lifted Renji up, carrying him in the bedroom.

"Shuuhei! Put me down" excited Renji.

Shuuhei winked at him. He place him on the bed, kissing Renji passionately. " Hey!--Wait!" Blushed Renji. Shuuhei stop and look at him.

Renji Sighed. "Never mind---Be gentle with me, okay?"

Shuuhei chuckled. "okay"

-End-

GSL90: Sorry it took me so long to put up Chapter 2 of Cherry blooms Love(part 2). Its been a really crazy day for me. So go a little easy on me this is my first time every creating BL and GL stories, Mostly BL. T~T I've been really tired all day. I'm trying to balance out things with school and work.

GSL90: I so need help with these stories trust me I'll try better next time around, now back to the story for chapter 3. Finally the end and now I can rest until the next new story arise, at least not until the next three months. T~T


End file.
